


Birthday Dinner.

by leithvoid



Category: Crown The Empire, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: fluff, fluff, my fucking heart.





	Birthday Dinner.

It was Remington’s birthday this weekend; which meant it would be partying and drinking. Luis wasn’t a big partier, but he always tried for Remington. He would have a couple drinks and socialise while Remington got plasted along with his friends and family. At the end of the night he was practically carrying Remington inside the door of their home. He wanted this year to be different.

 

‘Hey Rem, got a second?’ Luis asked his boyfriend, who was in the kitchen making dinner. Luis had planned for a night away with Remington the night before his birthday, he’d hoped that Remington would not have anything on the night prior but he wanted to ask to make sure.

 

‘Yeah, what’s up?’ He replied, turning away from the stove and walking over to the island in the middle of their kitchen; where Luis was sitting. 

 

‘You doing anything the night before your birthday?’

 

‘Don’t think so, why?’ He looked over his shoulder to check on the stove. 

 

‘I wanted to take you out to dinner and have a stay at home night with you.’ Luis suggested the idea, hoping Remington would agree. Remington was the kind of person who liked to go out to celebrate things in a party manner, he didn’t really like going to dinner’s he didn’t really understand how it celebrated an event.

 

‘Oh,’ he looked back to Luis, he looked unsure of what to say.

 

‘You don’t have to, I just don’t really like going out to your parties. I thought maybe we could have a night together this year. Maybe try something different? It would just be us.’ Luis tried to convince Remington.

 

‘Okay,’ he agreed, Luis smiled relieved ‘one one condition though.’ Luis raised an eyebrow. ‘You cook dinner for a week.’

 

‘Done!’ Luis laughed, him cooking dinner for a week was nothing compared to the night he’d planned for Remington. 

 

Remington laughed at Luis’ response and pecked him on the lips ‘Love you.’ He turned back to the stove to finish making dinner. 

 

#

 

Luis had spent the last two days booking and planning Remington’s birthday night, he was excited that he was willing to try and have a nice dinner with Luis to celebrate. He smiled into the mirror of their bathroom and straightened his tie. ‘You ready?’ He called out to Remington, who was in the bedroom getting dressed. 

‘I will be when you help me tie this.’ He came into view in the doorway, the breath was knocked out of Luis for a moment. Remington stood tall, his blond hair not fully spiked, his makeup was pretty neutral; brown eyeshadow and simple black liner. His white long sleeve button down fit him almost perfectly, his red flannel pants tights and his suspenders handing off his pants around his legs. ‘Hello?’ Remington waved a hand in front of Luis’ face.

 

Luis shook his head ‘You look beautiful.’ He smiled up at Remington, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Remington’s arms slid around Luis’ waist and pulled him closer to him, deepening the kiss. 

 

He pulled away ‘Can you do this up for me? I don’t want to be late for our reservation.’ He asked Luis pointing to his bowtie. 

 

Luis laughed ‘Yeah, here let me…’ He reached up and tied the bowtie for him. It was red to match his pants. Even though Remington wasn’t big on dinner’s and formal like celebrations he was always wary of making reservations. It was something Luis really loved about him; his ability to always be on time no matter what.

 

‘Thanks.’ He looked in the mirror for a moment playing with his hair. Luis admired him, there was something so soft about him when he wasn’t on tour, or with his brothers. He was a different person when he was just him, alone without the chaos. 

 

‘Ready?’ Luis asked as he walked out of the bathroom into their bedroom, grabbing his keys and wallet off his bedside table.

 

‘Yep!’ Remington said from the bathroom and then turned off the light as he walked into their bedroom. 

 

The two got in the car and Luis drove to the restaurant, his heart was pounding in his chest he was nervous about tonight; he wanted it to be perfect for Remington. 

 

‘So you going out with the boys tomorrow night yeah?’ Luis started conversation while he drove.

 

‘Yeah, Andy said he would make it too!’ Remington and Andy were born a couple days apart and so in the years that they could they shared a birthday party. The boys had become best friend’s with Crown The Empire so when they were together it was pure drunken chaos. Luis usually sayed away.

 

‘That’s amazing, you haven’t seen him in a few months!’ Luis was happy for Remington, he liked how happy he was about his birthday and seeing old friends.

 

‘Yeah I’m really excited.’ Remington rested his hand on Luis thigh as he drove. Remington was someone who loved physical contact person, he didn’t like not touching someone. Luis didn’t mind it, he liked how much Remington needed him. 

 

#

 

Once they were seated at their table Luis looked over the menu, Remington picked up the drink menu first, Luis tried not to seem like an ass but he didn’t want Remington to get through this dinner just because he was drunk. ‘One drink okay?’ Luis said looking over the top of the menu hoping that he didn’t piss off Remington. 

 

He didn’t want to ruin the night and he knew Remington didn’t really get carried away when he drank with Luis, because Luis didn’t really drink. ‘How about we get a bottle of wine and share it?’ He tried to bargen. 

 

Luis thought for a moment about the idea, he wouldn’t hurt, it might even make the might a little less intense for himself. ‘Sure, red?’ he replied, Remington smiled as he looked at the wines. 

 

‘Merlot?’ Remington suggested, Luis nodded. He wasn’t a big fan of wine but it was a good choice between beer and straight spirits. ‘What are you going to eat?’ Rem asked looking over Luis’ menu.

 

Luis lowered the menu and looked into Remington’s soft brown eyes, the light from the candle flickered in his pupils making him seem more attractive. Luis smiled at him ‘Probably some kind of pasta. You know me.’ Luis chuckled.  

 

‘I’m so surprised,’ Remington laughed, Luis only ever ate pasta when they went out and it was an option ‘get those carbs in right?’ 

 

‘What about you, darling?’ Luis asked putting the menu down now. He poured himself a glass of water from the jug the waiter had put down on the table when they arrived. He gestured to Remington indicating the question of if he wanted one too, he nodded and Luis poured him a glass too.

 

‘Probably a stack.’ He shrugged, unsure.

 

They ordered the bottle of wine and their food, Remington going with the stack and Luis going with a spaghetti bolognese. They ate and talked about small, unimportant things, they laughed and smiled, Remington enjoyed himself. ‘Do you want to get a chocolate cake to share? Seeing at it is a birthday celebration?’ Luis prompted. 

 

Remington flashed his smile, all white teeth ‘Why not, like you said it’s a birthday thing.’ 

 

‘I’ll be right back then!’ Luis stood up rubbing Remington arm as he walked past him to go to the counter to order their cake. There was a special request Luis had for the cake so he thought it would be best to order it himself so that nothing got lost in communication.

 

He waited at the counter for a moment until a younger girl came to him ‘Hello sir, how can I help you?’ She smiled, her red lipstick make her teeth look very white.

 

‘I was wondering if I could get a piece of chocolate cake, from your desert section.’ He asked.

 

She tapped the screen of the register and looked back up too him ‘Is that all?’.

 

‘I have a special request for the cake if that’s okay? I’m here with my boyfriend and it’s his birthday tomorrow and I was hoping you could put this on the top when you bring it out too us?’ Luis pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Inside was a ring; a ring with a diamond.

 

‘Oh, how exciting, of course we can do that!’ She hummed, big smile on her face. She looked at the ring, Luis looked over his shoulder making sure Remington couldn’t see him. ‘We can definitely do that.’ Luis smiled and thanked her, giving her their table number and then going back to their table.

 

‘All done.’ Luis chimed as he sat down across from Remington. He got lost in his eyes again, he was everything to him.

 

‘It’s gunna be so good.’ Remington smiled, excited for the cake. Luis smiled too, he hoped this was the right time for this, he didn’t want to ruin a good night.

 

Out the corner of his eye he saw a waiter walked over with a slice of cake on a plate. Luis’ breath hitched in his chest, this was it. ‘Hey Rem, I love you you know?’ Luis said quickly.

 

‘I love you too Lui, tonight’s honestly been so amazing. Nothing could make it better.’ Remington reached over the table for Luis’ hand just as the waiter arrived at their table, Remington pulled his hand back. Luis clenched his teeth, heart beating fast against his ribcage.

 

‘Chocolate cake to share?’ He said, confirming he had the right table. Luis nodded, smiling through the panic. The waiter placed the cake down on the table and Luis’ eyes dragged to the ring sitting atop a small swirl of whipped cream. The waiter left and Luis was too scared to look up at Remington.

 

‘Luis…’ Remington whispered, Luis looked up at him. Remington was staring at the cake, eyes wide, checks flushed pink. His eyes were glassy, where they tears? 

 

‘Rem I–’ Luis started, but Remington cut him off.

‘Are you proposing to me?’ Remington finally looked up from the ring, still sitting on the cake. Luis nodded to him, unable to speck, scared that Remington was going to turn him down. Remington covered his mouth with his hand, while he reached out and taking the ring off the cake with the other.

 

‘You don’t have to say yes now, you can think about it.’ Luis followed Remington’s movements with his eyes like a hawk. Remington didn’t say anything, he just looked a the ring turning it around in his hand; cream still on it. ‘Rem…’

 

Remington looked up into Luis’ blue eyes, Luis looking into his. Remington stretched out the hand that was holding the ring towards Luis. Luis’ heart sunk, was this him saying no? Luis took the ring from Remington, looking down at it in his own hand. ‘Are you going to put it on me?’ he heard Remington speck. 

 

Luis looked up at him so fast it made him a little light headed, he smiled ‘Really?’ he questioned, hoping he heard Remington correctly.

 

‘Yes, dumbass. Yes.’ Remington smiled, wide. His eyes watering just as Luis’ was as he pushed the ring onto his left ring finger. 

 

‘God, I thought you were saying no for a mine there.’ He admitted and he looked at the ring on Remington’s hand. It fit so well with all his other rings that he wore, but it also stood out. Remington stopped wearing a ring on that finger when him and Luis became more serious about their relationship. Luis didn’t mind him wearing a ring on that finger, but Remington decided he didn’t want too. 

 

‘How could I ever say no to you. You make every second of my life better.’ Remington took Luis’ hand and kissed his knuckles. Luis blushed. 

 

#

 

Luis held Remington’s hand above him and looked at the ring, and then back at Remington. Now that they were at home and in bed they were able to process the feelings and event’s of tonight. ‘I can’t fucking believe you Lui. Pulling this shit on my birthday no less.’ He snuggled his head into Luis’ broad shoulder. 

 

‘If you'd said no to the dinner I was going to do it tonight anyway. But the dinner make it so much more special, didn’t it?’ He asked him, hoping he’d have thought the same thing.

 

Remington kissed Luis’ cheek ‘It really did.’ He smiled. ‘God, I love you so much, I can’t even believe this is happening. I hope this isn't some dream.’ Remington whispered.

 

‘You’ve dreamt of this?’ Luis looked down to him.

‘Maybe…’ Remington replied, playing with the ring on his finger. 

 

‘You’re my everything, you know that?’ Luis said to him. Running his fingers through Remington's soft blond hair, he felt so full in his heart. He was going to spend forever with the man he loved the most.

 

‘And you’re mine.’ Remington hummed in response as he wrapped his arm around Luis’ torso and nestled himself against Luis’ warm body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, fluff, my fucking heart.


End file.
